


La decisione migliore

by Nike Burke (NikeR)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9502340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikeR/pseuds/Nike%20Burke
Summary: Sorta di missing moment/introspezione della 4x01.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta subito dopo aver visto la 4x01, nessuna idea di cosa succeda dopo, ogni incongruenza è perciò del tutto messa in atto (ma non ditemelo, per favore. Cioè, nessuno spoiler, grazie.)
> 
>  **Prompt:** paura, per la prima missione del COW-T7 @Maridichallenge

Quando non hai nessuno è facile non preoccuparti dei guai in cui ti cacci, buttarsi a capofitto in una nuova missione, andare avanti alla giornata e sperare solo di vivere un giorno in più.  
Poi, all’improvviso, le cose cambiano e ti ritrovi con una famiglia, un marito, una figlia, e un testimone di nozze che vi trascina di caso in caso alla risoluzione di misteriosi avvenimenti –e questa è la parte divertente della tua nuova vita, la parte che ti ricorda il brivido di un tempo e che, nella maggioranza delle occasioni, è molto più sicura.  
Quasi ti sei abituata a questa tranquillità – _quasi_ , le precauzioni non sono mai troppe ed hai ancora molte identità a cui attingere in caso di bisogno– quando il tuo mondo viene scosso di nuovo da quella vita che credevi morta assieme ad una chiavetta USB messa a bruciare nel caminetto del 221B, Baker Street.  
La chiavetta gemella, una delle altre tre, riappare e, stando a Sherlock Holmes –e non hai motivo di dubitargli, per quanto assurdo ti possa sembrare–, porta con sé una minaccia di morte.  
Un sentimento che non ricordavi, non con questa intensità, si riaffaccia dopo mesi nella tua mente, nel tuo essere, scuotendoti dall’interno. È facile riconoscerlo. Paura.  
Non per te stessa, sei abituata al pericolo, ma ora non sei più sola, ci sono John e Rosy, e poi c’è Sherlock. Sono tutti in pericolo. Se continui a rimanere a Londra, a stargli accanto, tutti saranno in pericolo. E se c’è una cosa che non ti puoi permettere, che non ti perdoneresti mai, è se accadesse loro qualcosa.  
Vorresti poterti concedere un po’ più di tempo, indugiare e crogiolarti in quel sentimento, valutare attentamente tutte le opzioni e goderti qualche attimo in più con le persone che ami, ma anni di addestramento non te lo permettono. Il tempo di scrivere una lettera per tuo marito e registrare un video per Sherlock e sei pronta ad andare via, andare lontano da coloro a cui tieni di più per cacciare dalla tua mente quel tarlo distruttivo. Se non sei lì, la paura non può mostrarti i loro corpi senza vita, non può inventarsi nuovi modi di farti tremare di freddo anche quando freddo non fa. Ci prova, ma la razionalità riesce a tenerla a bada. AJ vuole te, non ha nessun interesse in coloro che hanno reso quella di Mary Morstan l’unica vita che sia davvero valso vivere.  
Quindi hai preso i tuoi dadi e sei partita, lasciandoti guidare dal caso, sicura di aver fatto la decisione migliore per il bene di tutti.


End file.
